


一日女生番外（上）

by fire0812



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire0812/pseuds/fire0812
Relationships: 金城碧海/大平祥生
Kudos: 30





	一日女生番外（上）

大平祥生偷偷钻进了男生休息室。  
屋子里没有人，这会儿男生们都已经换好了运动服去球场上打球了，屋里的长凳上堆着几件不知是谁换下来的校服。  
大平祥生走到休息室最里面，他行走的姿势有一丝异样，脸上不知为何有些潮红，跌跌撞撞地扶着旁边的柜子走到休息室的尽头，那里用帘子隔出了一个换衣间，他走进去在里面的长凳上跪了下去。  
好难受。  
不知是长凳太凉还是什么别的原因，大平祥生的眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾，他用双手撑着凳子，低着头哈气，像是在拼命忍耐着什么。  
他回头掀开帘子的一角向外面望了望，确认并没有人在屋子里。随后他闭了闭眼睛，上身趴在长凳上，双腿跪着支撑着下身，伸出手去把自己穿着的小裙子的后摆撩了起来。  
裙子下面是一层女生穿的连体丝袜，包裹着大平祥生嫩黄色的印着可爱卡通布丁狗的三角内裤。但是那里好像多了些什么，一个圆形的东西凸起来，刚刚好被裙子的下摆遮住。  
大平祥生咬着自己的下唇，脸色绯红地伸手半褪下了包裹着姣好形状肉臀的丝袜和内裤，那个圆形的凸起随着他的动作弹了出来，在空气中暴露着有些色情的画面。  
那是一个毛绒绒的兔子尾巴，下面的白色绒毛已经因为后穴分泌出的液体而濡湿了大半，黏黏腻腻地贴在大平祥生的腿根处，随着他的呼吸微微地颤抖着。  
那团白色兔毛的小玩意像是他本身长出来的尾巴一样，而此刻的大平祥生趴在休息室长凳上的样子也像极了正在发情的母兔。  
事情的原因都是因为早上起床的时候，被鹤房汐恩发现今天变成女生的是他，那个混小子不知道从哪里掏出来一个兔兔尾巴肛塞，半哄半强硬地给他带了上去。  
“…不可以自己摘下来哦，祥生兔兔。”鹤房汐恩从背后搂着大平祥生的腰，脑袋搭在他的肩膀上用有些沙哑的嗓音说着话，“…我晚上会检查的哦…”  
去你妈的鹤房汐恩。  
大平祥生之前从来没有带过这种东西，他走路的时候，那个塞的满满的肛塞摩擦着他的后穴，一种异样的快感从下面传到身体各处，让他脚步都有些不稳，能清晰地感觉到自己下面已经濡湿一片。  
哈啊…不行了…再这样下去会被发现的…  
大平祥生的大腿有些颤抖，他塌着腰，手伸到后面想要拿掉那个兔兔尾巴。  
“啵”  
肛塞从后穴拔出来的时候发出了水声，小穴收缩着似乎是还想要挽留那个填满它的小玩意，因为摩擦而变得微微红肿。  
而下面的花穴已经泥泞不堪了，大平祥生趴在长凳上面色潮红地吐着气，他夹着自己的双腿，想要靠腿根的轻微摩擦取悦自己并没有被照顾到的阴蒂。  
帘子在此时突然被人掀开。  
当金城碧海走进来时看到的就是这样淫靡的景象，大平祥生被他吓得全身一抖，整个身子都缩了起来，被人撞破自慰的羞耻感让他背过头去不敢直视来人。  
“……”金城碧海的脸上只闪过了一秒钟的惊讶，他沉默着拉紧了帘子，走到大平祥生身旁蹲了下来。  
一只大手抚摸上了大平祥生的头发，金城碧海温柔地摸着大平祥生的头，像是在撸自家狗狗一样安抚着他。  
过了很久大平祥生才肯转过头来，他的眼角红红的，嘴巴一撇就要哭出来，他抽抽搭搭地跟金城碧海告状：“…汐恩欺负我…”  
金城碧海安静地聆听着大平祥生的控诉，那只手却悄无声息的从头顶滑向了后背。  
大平祥生感觉到异样时，那只骨节分明的手已经摸向了他的后庭，那只手技巧很好，伸过去轻轻地用中指擦过他的阴蒂。  
“…唔”大平祥生小腹一紧，被侵犯的私密领域传来了触电般的快感，他泄出一声呜咽，眼角蓄着的泪终于涌了出来。  
“…舒服吗。”金城碧海终于开口说话，他压低了声音，贴在大平祥生的耳旁吐着气。  
那只手反复摩擦，照顾着大平祥生的阴蒂，本来就已经有些濡湿的花穴受到了如此的刺激，一张一合地分泌出了更多液体，色情的黏在金城碧海的手指上。  
“…祥生下面全湿了呢。”金城碧海面无表情地说着让人脸红心跳的荤话，看着大平祥生咬着嘴唇忍耐的样子，手上的动作变本加厉。  
沾湿的指尖在泥泞的花穴处逗留了一会儿，那根食指在穴口附近打着转儿轻轻摁压了几下，才最终插了进去。  
“…嗯…哈啊…”  
大平祥生忍不住露出了几声低喘，随后又慌张地捂住了自己的嘴巴。竟然因为指奸就这样了，太…太丢脸了…  
金城碧海的手指在大平祥生的花穴里抽插了几下就停了下来，他伸出黏满淫液的手指抹到了大平祥生通红的脸颊上，扯了扯自己的校服领带。  
“要不要和我做。”  
  
  
  
  
金城碧海怎么这么会。  
大平祥生贴在墙上的时候脑子一片空白，只剩下这一个问题可以思考。  
他的白衬衫和内衣已经被对方脱掉，全身上下只剩下校服短裙，虚虚地挂在腰上，半遮半掩着他饱满多汁的后庭。  
金城碧海从后面环抱着他，勾过他的下巴和他接吻，他吻技很好，大平祥生有偷偷睁开眼，看到金城碧海优越的鼻梁和他的轻轻相触。大平祥生闭上眼，忍不住伸出了自己的舌头加深了这个吻。  
金城碧海的双手揉捏着大平祥生胸前因为变成女生而丰满的胸部，祥生变女生后的胸是很漂亮的水滴胸，金城碧海的手指轻轻碾过他的乳尖，那对小樱桃就变得硬挺起来。他忍不住坏心眼地用指尖扣了扣，看着大平祥生颤抖的样子，又在他锁骨上留下一个吻：  
“…祥生真的好敏感，我好喜欢。”  
“…你…你别说了…”大平祥生哪里招架的住这些荤话，他红着脸伸手不痛不痒地推了推身后那人。  
金城碧海垂着眼眸，他把大平祥生的双腿分开，手伸进裙子里去捏着他嫩得能掐出水的臀瓣，像水蜜桃一样一掐就汁水四溅。  
不得不说金城碧海是很温柔的人，做足了前戏之后才脱掉了自己的内裤，插进了已经等候多时的花穴。  
“…哈啊…”  
熟透的蜜穴第一次被开垦，金城碧海早已勃起到肿胀的阴茎破开了大平祥生的花穴，因为充足的前戏，他的肉棒没什么阻碍的直捣花心，被穴肉层层包裹住的强烈快感使得金城碧海忍不住发出了一声喟叹，他揉捏着大平祥生的臀瓣，挺着腰来回抽插着。  
“…唔…呜呜…啊…”  
大平祥生的上半身趴在一侧的墙壁上，随着身后那人激烈的动作来回颤抖着。他眼角挂着快感带来的生理性泪水，嘴巴溢出控制不住的呻吟，甚至扬起了自己的脖子，像一只堕落的天鹅正在被肮脏亵渎。  
他紧紧地贴着墙壁，靠一点惯性摩擦着自己的乳尖，冰凉的墙壁让那对可怜兮兮的粉色乳尖颤巍巍地站起来。  
囊袋啪啪地拍打着臀瓣的水声在空荡的休息室里显得格外响亮，金城碧海抽送着自己的公狗腰，看着大平祥生情难自制的样子，突然放慢了抽插的速度。  
大平祥生还没得到满足，他小声呜咽着，手指因为心急而轻轻挠着墙壁，不知不觉的抬高了自己的屁股往身后送去。  
金城碧海见状更加变本加厉，他停下了动作，静静地看着大平祥生，像是在欣赏一件完美的艺术品一样。  
“…不要…”大平祥生眼泪汪汪，他呜咽着回头看了金城碧海一眼，眼睛红红的像是真的被欺负惨了的小兔子，“…快点…”  
“祥生到底是要我快点还是不要？”金城碧海明知故问，他作势一副不怎么满意的样子，高高在上地望着大平祥生。  
大平祥生红着脸咬着自己的下唇，他明白了金城碧海的意图，回过头闭着眼睛摇起了自己的屁股讨好着还留在自己体内的肉棒，吐出的声音带上了一丝媚人的尾音：“…嗯…嗯嗯…快点…嗯…哥哥快点…操我…”  
草。  
金城碧海的心脏随着身下人喊出的那声哥哥而剧烈的跳动着，他的阴茎已经兴奋而又胀大了一圈，青筋都开始跳动着叫嚣更多的快感。  
“哥哥满足你。”  
金城碧海终于再次动作起来，他的力度幅度开始变大，操得身下那人腿根都在打颤，几乎要支撑不住自己。  
“…啊！哈啊…”  
大平祥生呻吟的声音也开始变大，他的嘴巴控制不住的开始流出口水，混合着眼泪顺着脸颊落在浑圆的胸脯上，色情而又淫靡。  
下身的情况更加不堪入目，花穴被肉棒不断抽插捣出的汁液黏的到处都是，甚至耻毛上都粘上了乳白色的液体。  
两人粗重的喘息声和肉体碰撞的淫靡声在休息室里回响着。  
金城碧海伸手揽住了大平祥生的腰肢，把他抱在了怀里，他细细的轻吻着身前人的长发，双手安慰着被冷落多时的乳尖，他的上身紧紧贴着大平祥生的后背，下身动作着不断抽插着花穴。  
姿势的变换让阴茎进入的更深，大平祥生仰着脖子落泪，泪水顺着脖子滑到锁骨上，像一尊人鱼雕像一般美丽。  
金城碧海抓住大平祥生的手向两人的结合处摸去。  
“祥生整根都吞进去了。”金城碧海猛地一挺腰，换来大平祥生全身的颤抖，他贴在大平祥生的耳边说着荤话，“祥生真棒。”  
话音刚落，金城碧海就加快了抽插的速度，大平祥生痉挛着达到了高潮，他呜咽着瘫在金城碧海怀里，花穴里涌出来的爱液沾满了两人的结合处。  
金城碧海也到达了顶峰，他低喘着快速抽送了几下，在最后把自己的肉棒拔了出来，贴在大平祥生的臀缝上撸动了几下射了出来。  
大平祥生无力地被金城碧海抱着，绯红的脸上残留着高潮的余韵，他轻轻牵起了身后那人的手，软软地问他：“…干嘛…不…不射进去…”  
“…射进去标记你这种事情，就等下次。”  
金城碧海歪着脑袋贴上了大平祥生美丽的脖颈，他轻轻咬了一下，留下了一排牙印。  
“祥生是我的，我留下记号了。”  
金城碧海的脑袋蹭着大平祥生的脖子，弄得他痒痒的。  
干嘛这样，害人家心动。大平祥生红着脸不想承认自己被金城碧海撩得心跳不已，他转过身去，面对着金城碧海帅气的脸庞，在他的脸上落下了一个有些娇羞的吻。  
  
  
就在这时，帘子外传来了一声凶巴巴的叫喊，来人气势汹汹地径直冲过来扯开了帘子：  
“你们他妈的在干嘛？”  
  
  



End file.
